Lawnmowers traditionally come in two varieties: rotary mowers, where blades rotate horizontally in a plane; and reel mowers, where helical blades rotate about an axis so that the helical blades can shear grass against a bedknife.
Trimming devices generally cannot utilize existing mower designs because helical mowers operate with very tight tolerances and rotary mowers and too heavy and cannot spin fast enough to produce an adequate tip speed in a compact form.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if an apparatus existed that is suitable for trimming with a horizontal rotary blade assembly.